dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate Marsh/Gallery
Official Stills "Chrysalis" Kate Marsh Choices.png "Out of Time" Out of Time Screenshots-06.jpg|Victoria harasses Kate in the girls shower room "Chaos Theory" "Dark Room" "Polarized" Screenshots "Chrysalis" Kate_Marsh_(Ep1)-01.png|Kate after she is hit in the face by Taylor's paper ball Kate_Harassment_Letter.png|Taylor's class note to Kate Mark_Jefferson_Photographs-03.jpg|Jefferson's photograph of his class of 2013 Kate_Marsh_(Ep1)-02.jpg|Kate backing down from David Madsen as he interrogates her Kate.png|Kate's expression (if Max intervenes and defends her against David Madsen) Kate_Angry.png|Kate after you take a photo of David Madsen bullying her GamesCom_Demo-10.png|Photographs of Kate around Blackwell Academy GamesCom_Demo-11.png GamesCom_Demo-12.png GamesCom Demo-13.png Kate_Text.png|Kate thanks Max for helping her (if player intervenes between her and David) Kate_Crying.jpg|Snow falls outside Kate's window as she cries. "Out of Time" Kate_(Ep2)-01.jpg|Kate in the bathroom before Victoria and Taylor enter Kate_(Ep2)-05.jpg|Victoria and Taylor hassle Kate about the viral video Kate's_Room_(Ep2)-01.jpg|Max enters Kate's bedroom Kate's_Room_Ep2-01.jpg|Kate's clothes on the floor Kate's_Room_Ep2-02.jpg|Kate's violin Kate's_Room_Ep2-03.jpg|Kate's mirror is covered by a sheet Kate's_Room_Ep2-04.jpg| Kate's_Bunny-02.jpg|Kate's rabbit Kate's_Bunny-01.jpg| Kate's_Drawings.png|Max comments on one of Kate's drawing Kate's_Drawings-02.png Kate's_Poster.png|Kate's poster promoting abstinence Kate's_Bible-01.png|Kate's Bible 1/4 Kate's_Bible-02.png|Kate's Bible 2/4 Kate's_Bible-03.png|Kate's Bible 3/4 Kate's_Bible-04.png|Kate's Bible 4/4 Kate's Photograph-01.png|Kate's photograph of candles Kate's Photograph-02.png|Photograph of Kate with Stella and Alyssa Kate's Photograph-03.png|Photograph of Kate with her sisters Kate's Photograph-04.png|Photograph of Kate with her family Kate Postcard.png|Postcard from Kate's Father Kate Postcard 2.png|Readable Text version Kate's Mother.png|An E-Mail from Kate's mother Kate's Mother-02.png|Readable Text version Kate's Aunt.png|Auntie Marsh's letter to Kate Kate's Aunt-02.png|Readable text version Kate_(Ep2)-06.jpg|Kate talks to Max about her situation Kate_(Ep2)-12.jpg| Kate_(Ep2)-08.jpg|Kate thanks Max for caring about her Kate_(Ep2)-10.jpg|Kate before she asks Max what to do about her situation Kate (Ep2)-02.jpg|Kate after speaking with Max Kate_Room_Photo_Mode-01.png|Kate's room in photo mode Kate_and_Max_(Call_the_police)-01.png|Kate and Max's text (if you tell her to go to the police) 1/2 Kate_and_Max_(Call_the_police)-02.png|Kate and Max's text (if you tell her to go to the police) 2/2 Kate_and_Max_Text-01.png|Kate and Max's text (if you tell her to wait for proof) 1/3 Kate_and_Max_Text-02.png|Kate and Max's text (if you tell her to wait for proof) 2/3 Kate_and_Max_Text-03.png|Kate and Max's text (if you tell her to wait for proof) 3/3 Mark_and_Kate-02.png|Mark Jefferson accuses Kate Marsh of playing victim for attention Mark_and_Kate-01.png|Kate scolds Mark Jefferson for accusing of her wanting attention Kate_(Ep2)-19.png|Kate runs away from Mr. Jefferson Kate_(Ep2)-18.png|Kate in tears Kate_Rooftop-02.png|Max observes Kate on the edge of the girls dormitory rooftop Kate_Rooftop-03.png|Max rewinds time to prevent Kate's suicide Kate_(Ep2)-07.png|Max reaches the rooftop while time is frozen Kate_(Ep2)-14.jpg|Kate on the edge Kate_(Ep2)-15.jpg| Kate_(Ep2)-13.jpg|Max and Kate talk on the rooftop Kate_(Ep2)-03.jpg|Kate's nightmare Kate_(Ep2)-17.jpg|Kate if the player is able to convince her to come down from the ledge Kate_(Ep2)-04.jpg|Max comforts Kate after saving her life Kate_(Ep2)-16.jpg|Kate is hospitalized if the player is able to save her Kate Going to Jump.png|Kate refuses Max's help before jumping off the roof of the girls dormitory Kate_(Ep2)-20.jpg|Kate jumps from the dormitory roof to her death Kate's_Memorial-01.png|Kate's memorial (if she commits suicide) Kate's_Memorial-02.png|Kate's memorial (if she committed suicide) Kate_Binder.png|The red binder with Kate's name and photograph of Kate (taken from the scene when the player doesn't defend Kate against David Madsen) "Chaos Theory" Arcadia_Bay_Online_News.png|Arcadia Bay Online News reports on Kate's attempted suicide Arcadia_Bay_Online_News_(Death).png|Arcadia Bay Online News reports Kate's suicide Kate's_Facebook_Page_(Updated).png|thumb|Kate's facebook timeline (if Kate lives) Kate's_Facebook_Page_(Death).png|Kate's facebook timeline following her death Kate_Dorm_Shrine.png|The memorial set up outside of Kate's room if she dies. Kate_Dorm_Shrine_Light.png Kate_Dorm_Shrine_2.png Kate_door_memorial.jpg Kate_Dorm_Room_Tape_Off_2.png|Kate's door closed off by tapped of by crime scene Kate_Dorm_Room_Tape_Off.png Kate_slate_alive.jpg|Kate's whiteboard if she lives. Kate_dead_slate.jpg|Kate's whiteboard if she dies. Kate_building_memorial.jpg|The memorial for Kate outside of the dormitories if she dies. Kate_bus_ticket.jpg|Bus ticket found in Kate's locker in the swimming pool. Blackwell_Academy_Files-06.png|Kate's school file. Blackwell Academy Files-08.png|Readable text version of Kate's school file Kate_Marsh_(Ep3)_Email_(Lives).png|An E-Mail from Blackwell Academy on Chloe's laptop regarding the condition of Kate if she lives Kate_text_ep_3.jpg|Text Kate sends to Max if she lives. Richard_Marsh_text_ep_3.jpg|Text sent from Kate's father, Richard Marsh to Max if Kate dies. Kate David DRUGS?.jpg|David Madsen's file on Kate. Kate David DRUGS? (captioning).jpg|Readable text version of David Madsen's file on Kate. "Dark Room" "Polarized"